User blog:Epic~00/The Wiki Apprentice Episode 2 (Part 1)
Pre-Theme Song Lord Epic: You’ve prepared to work, but be prepared for some possibly horrific surprises. Narrator: Lord Epic is on the hunt for a brand new business partner. Lord Epic: *to candidates* I want big money. And I want someone who's got this in the palm of their hand. I'm looking for a big achievement. Not a tiny one. Narrator: Ready to fight for his funding, 16 aspiring entrepreneurs. Various shots of Berry, Welly, Ariel, Scarlett, Freddie, and Tyler walking. Lord Epic: *to candidates* Business must mean something to all of you, cause you’re really fighting like a bunch of ninnies a lot. Derpy is seen giving an angry look to an unknown person sitting on his left in the boardroom. Lord Epic: *to candidates* I don’t know what to think of what’s going on here. Lord Epic: *to unknown candidate* I’m the decider here. Not you. Narrator: On the table, a $250,000 dollar investment… Shot of all 16 candidates walking through the streets together. Narrator: And a 50\50 partnership with Wikiland’s toughest admin. Lord Epic: *to unknown candidate* Are you having a laugh? Various shots of Welly giving a nervous look, James facepalming nervously, and Freddie holding in his shock. Lord Epic: *to unknown candidate* I’m telling you for the last time, clean your act up, and stop being a clown. Shots of Flurry shaking his head, and Ariel feeling anxious. Brady and Twitty are seen on a moving truck. Brady: Alright. Let’s do this. Narrator: It’s a deal worth fighting for. Welly: *punches the air in excitement* Berry: *to Derpy* You’re so bossy, stop! Twitty: *to candidate* The rest of them are holding me back, covering their butts whenever they want. Narrator: 16 candidates… Shot of Freddie, James, Twitty, and Caitlin running with potatoes. Ariel: Good going there! *hugs VUF* Brady: Yeah! *loud cheer hurts Scarlett’s ears* Narrator: 12 tough weeks. Zoom-in of Welly facepalming in a car. Another zoom-in of Brady running, followed by exhaustion. Welly: *to Scarlett* *in kitchen* I’m running this task, Scarle- Scarlett: Welly, I am not finished talking. When I finish, you can talk more nonsense. Narrator: One life changing opportunity… Izzy, Ariel, and VUF group hug each other outside a building. Lord Epic: *points finger* You’re fired. Lord Epic: *points finger* You’re fired. Lord Epic: *to unknown candidate* Too late for you to prove me how good you are. *points finger* You’re fired. Theme Song Previously Narrator: Previously on The Apprentice… Izzy and Welly are both seen smirking as they hear Lord Epic’s words. Lord Epic: This process is still 12 weeks, and there’s 16 of you. This means on one or more occasions, I may decide to dispose of more than one of you. You’ve prepared to work, but be prepared for some possibly horrific surprises. Narrator: Lord Epic started with an early morning scare… Welly: Okay, let’s see here. We got potatoes, a bucket of roses, coffee beans, sausages, t-shirts. Any bright ideas? Narrator: Then a day to seek out high-value sales. Richard: I think we can get a lot more money. BY CUTTING THEM UP…! Narrator: Richard was caught under fire… Various team members: No. We’re not cutting them up. Narrator: …And left his team heated up for more. Freddie: *to Caitlin* Well Richard is the one who didn’t give us right directions. That’s just great (sarcasm). Narrator: Welly led his Team Ferocity… Welly: Okay, guys, four words: Sell, sell, sell, sell. Narrator: But had a slow start. Derpy: Well how about we create diversity for the public and have multiple flavors as an option so they have a choice? How about this green apple flavor? Welly: Or this gourmet mixture that has 7 flavors in 1? Narrator: But a quick thinking from VUF… VUF: *looks at “Play Hard, but Work Harder” This looks nice. Now, Phoenix, I know this may be a little strange, but we’re a bit behind the clock, and need a quick sale. Narrator: Gave his sub-team a stylish pay day. VUF: Is 68 something that can be offered. Phoenix: Yeah, why not? *shakes VUF’s hand* Narrator: In the boardroom… Lord Epic: I wouldn’t really expect so-called professional sellers to be making an error like this. When you see what I could call disgusting flavors, you don’t add them. It’s your decision. Narrator: Welly and Derpy’s hot dogs got cooked up. Welly: I just thought my confidence would prevail and- Lord Epic: Confidence? Cockiness is what I call that. *sigh* I’ve heard enough of your side. Narrator: But an early win… Dip: $709. Narrator: Left Richard biting the dust. Stryzzar: I have to tell you, Epic, it was hard for me to be following Richard’s sub-team around. He says Freddie’s did a poor job, but his decisions were mistakes after mistakes after mistakes. Lord Epic: *nods* Narrator: Caitlin’s potato ideas got a baking… Freddie: Forceful, slightly terrifying, and a bit too pushy. Narrator: Freddie lost time of the insults fired… Lord Epic: You were too easily distracted on you being a perfectionist that you missed so much time that you could have solved without Richard’s assistance, meaning you were a little lazy and behind. Narrator: But it was Richard who paid the PM price… Lord Epic: While I admire you wanting to be PM, you just couldn’t do it properly, and on that basis, Richard, *points finger* You’re fired. Narrator: And he became the first casualty of the boardroom. Now 15 remain to fight for the chance to become… Lord Epic’s next admin partner. Part 1 Narrator: 5AM. A shadowy figure walks towards the candidates door. It knocks. Berry energetically runs down and opens the door, seeing Mughees. Mughees: Good morning. *hands laptop* This is from Lord Epic. Berry: Thanks very much. Berry is seen closing the door, and raises his voice. Berry: Good morning, everybody! Wake up. Come down to the kitchen. Everyone else tirelessly runs down to the kitchen. With everyone surrounding him at the table, Berry turns the laptop on. On the screen is Lord Epic. Lord Epic: Good morning. It’s only fair that I be talking to you in this way because your next task is going to be about technology. Scarlett gives a tense look of worry. Lord Epic: You will all be working in a market that has exploded over the last couple of years: mobile phone applications, better known as apps. James: *wide open mouth* Lord Epic: I want you to develop a new app, and your one has to be creative. Prepare to go global because tomorrow your apps are going to go live on the internet for 24 hours. The team with the most downloads will win, and in the team with the fewest downloads, one of you will be fired. Berry gives a confident look, and nods at Darules, who is picking his nose, before nodding at a still worried Scarlett. Your cars will be here 10 minutes after this video has ended. Good luck, and I will see you in the boardroom. Screen shuts off, followed by everyone frantically running upstairs to get dressed. Flurry is seen putting on a tie, while James talks to him. James: Gee, I hope we don’t lose this task too. Flurry: I can’t keep losing like this. We got to smash this task and win. James: Yeah, definitely. The 15 candidates are seen heading to four separate cars. In one sits Darules, Welly, Scarlett, and VUF. Welly: I think we can win this task. I can feel it. Scarlett: I hope I can pull my weight. VUF: I just hope our creative juices flow. Darules: Yeah! Like my apple juice. *rubs carton over face* *slobbers carton* VUF: … In the second car sits Izzy in the front seat, and in the backseat is Derpy, Berry, and Ariel. Izzy: Another win for Ferocity I bet. Berry: I can’t wait for this. Derpy: Just no hassling. We need to get things done. Berry: *suspicious look* Ariel: We have more players too, so the odds are really in our favor. In the third car sits Freddie in the front seat and in the backseat is Brady, Twitty, and James. Freddie: I can’t afford to lose another task, you guys. Lord Epic is pretty cautious of my flaws right about now. Brady: I think we can win if we just do things quick. James: I just want to win, I guess. Twitty: *giggles* In the fourth car sits Flurry, Tyler, and Caitlin. Flurry: I’m actually a bit afraid to pitch. Lord Epic thinks I’m talking a bit too much, but I’ll do anything if we can just win. Tyler: Other team are getting cocky, and we’ll beat them with their guard down. Caitlin: Mm-hm. Narrator: 8AM. Central Wikiland. Leading creative base for both teams, Wikapp. Both teams are seen walking into the top room. Narrator: First, some expert advice from chairman Mygeto. Mygeto: Good morning everyone. Everyone: Good morning. Mygeto: Now what is an app? An app is something you download that has some specific role or function. 6 years ago, apps barely existed. At this point, total downloads will reach something around 10,000,000,000. Welly: *widened eyes* Mygeto: Now, a lot of apps get downloaded for free, but can still make perfect business sense. You can advertise, sell, build revenues, etc. on apps. At this point, this is where it’s at. Narrator: First job for both teams, elect a project manager. Team Dynamo all sit on three separate couches inside a private meeting. Sitting left to right on the first couch are Freddie, Brady, and James. Sitting left to right on the couch next to it are Twitty, and Tyler. Sitting left to right on the couch next to that are Flurry and Caitlin. Flurry: I’d like to put myself forward. I think this is my exact domain. It’s technological, and that’s what I’m trying to do. Narrator: Stepping forward for Dynamo… Flurry. Flurry: I think I can lead us to our first win, and manage us with whatever creative idea we come up with. James: *raises hand* So are we taking a vote? All in favor of Flurry being project mana- Freddie: I’d also like to put myself forward. I managed a sub-team and earned a lot of money, and in this case I can earn a lot of money. Caitlin does a sarcastic and devilish grin after hearing Freddie’s words. Tyler: I’d also like to put myself forward. I know how to handle manufacturing and coding when it comes to the ins and outs of an electrical product. Flurry: Sincerely, I appreciate that Freddie and Tyler put themselves forward, but Freddie, you did make some mistakes with time in your sub-team so that could cost us, and Tyler doesn’t speak up too much, and he might not be too decisive. That’s why I want to put myself forward. Caitlin: I think Flurry would be a great choice for us, and I’ll back him 100%. Twitty: I’d vote Flurry too. James: All in favor? Various hands being raised. Flurry: *to camera* I’ve earned a lot of money from technology, I’m capable of giving decisions. We are going to win, that’s a guarantee. Meeting with Team Ferocity goes underway. Sitting left to right on one couch is Izzy, Derpy, and Berry. Sitting left to right on another couch is Ariel, Welly, and VUF. Sitting on one seat is Scarlett. Sitting on another single seat is Darules. Ariel: *raises hand* I’d like to put myself forward to lead us. My business idea is to do with technology, this is a good field for me to work in. Anyone else actually wanting to put themselves forward? Rest of the team: *shake head* Narrator: Putting herself forward… Ariel. Ariel: *to camera*I’m a great worker, top of my game. As a manager, I’m respectful and I cut to the chase. I don’t need to yell to be heard. I give in order and it’s followed. Ariel: *to team* First things first. In the next 5 minutes, I want a sub-team out there to find the market research to see what would be interesting. Welly, since we won the last task when you project managed, I want you to be the sub-team leader of a separate team. Welly: Okay, Ariel. Won’t let you down. Ariel: Okay, I want Welly to go and do the market research. With him, I want Scarlett and VUF to join him. Narrator: While 5 of Team Ferocity brainstorm, 3 rush fast through the streets. Welly, Scarlett, and VUF jog through the streets. VUF: *to Bigez* Hey, we’re doing a survey. What would you be interested in? Bigez: How to prevent nose bleeds. Narrator: From games to maps to social networking, applications are variety-filled. Scarlett: *to VUF and Welly* One consumer told me they need something time-filled and fun. Narrator: Get the right idea, and it could become an overnight success. VUF, Welly, and Scarlett return on their way to their team. Meanwhile, all of Team Dynamo are still brainstorming. Flurry: *writing a spider web for ideas* Freddie: How about this thing that’s, like, virtual bubble wrap, and it’s full of sound effects. Caitlin: We need more than that though, Freddie. We need something global. James: How about something that tells you the weather in Wikiland today, and, like, yesterday, and maybe a year ago? Flurry: Just Wikiland? Guys, you need to remember we’re going global. It has to appeal to everyone. Caitlin: I have one. How about a number of voices from people with a bunch of different accents, like from North Wikiland and you upload it to this app, and they can be really cheeky? Flurry: So they could say any insult and you can upload it? Caitlin: Yeah. James: I like that, because you can add more to it after some more time. Caitlin: *to camera* So we settled with my slang insult app. It’s cheeky, it’s cruel and vicious, and it’s a perfect style that I think can make us win. Meanwhile, Darules, Izzy, Ariel, Derpy, and Berry are with three app developers. Ariel: So we are trying to come up with a concept for you that may seem abstract, but can work over time. Narrator: Still searching for a concept… the rest of Team Ferocity. Codyfan: Any idea is a potentially good idea. You just have to make it quick, simple, easy, and useful in everyday life. Ariel: *to Codyfan* Yeah. Berry: Okay, I’ve come up with an idea just now. I think it’s a brilliant idea. So, like, imagine if you’ve got two people sitting next to each other and you’ve got… um… uh, okay, so… you’re you and I’m me and I’m going to say, uh, so, like, if I ask you a question like, um, “Where do you think we are?” and I’m, um, going to ask my phone where we are right now. Ariel: Sounds a bit complicated, Berry. Berry: No, wait, can I finish my idea cause I don’t think I’m explaining it well. You type the answer, but when it shows up, you, um, what is the question, so you type then. So then I can say something. Derpy: I’m sorry, Berry, but we don’t have much time, and I have to stop you there. Ariel: *glares at Derpy* Berry: But I’m really trying to give an idea here. Derpy: Berry, can I just say something? Berry: No. Derpy: *shrugs shoulders angrily* Izzy: Okay, guys, we need to come up with an idea and not complicate ourselves. Ariel: *to camera* Some of my team are really starting to frustrate me a little, but I can’t be getting angry to mix them up more. Berry’s rambling with an idea that is not good, and Derpy’s taking control of decisions even though I’m the project manager. They both have different styles, and they just can’t work well together at all. All of Dynamo are still brainstorming. Narrator: Upstairs, Dynamo naming their app. Flurry: Okay, any names at all would be helpful. Caitlin: How about Mental Killer? James: That’s a bit much. Brady: How about Slangatang? Flurry: Slangatang? That sounds pretty good. Sincerely, it’s funny and quick. Tyler: *cheers* Slangatang it is. Freddie: Now, the only issue I have with this is that we could very well be insulting people with this, and this may be harsh towards people with different accents. Twitty: Another problem is that we need to go global, and different random accents really need to be iconic. Flurry: I think with work we’ll be able for it. We make fun of each other’s accents a lot, and it’s only a bit of fun. Stryzzar rolls his eyes to himself, not having much confidence, while also writing notes down. Narrator: Name done with Slangatang, Dynamo split up. The entire team are seen running out the door. Flurry: Alright, guys, go go go. Meanwhile, VUF, Welly, and Scarlett are seen returning to the meeting that Ariel, Derpy, Berry, Izzy, and Darules are at. Narrator: Back together, but still without an idea… Ferocity. Time is running out for Ariel’s team. VUF, Welly, and Scarlett are each seen shaking hands with app developers. Ariel: Okay, sorry to rush things, guys, but we’re a bit behind schedule and we need to get an idea fast. VUF: *looks at notebook* According to market research, what I heard a lot of was time fillers. So my idea is this. Codyfan: Ok. VUF: You know when you’re at a theatre and it’s really irritating when you hear someone eating popcorn and it’s hard to hear anything else? Wouldn’t it be simpler if there was an application with sounds that annoy your friends, annoy your family, and to just annoy people with? Dip listens intently to VUF’s idea. VUF: Does that sound feasible? Codyfan: Absolutely. It just comes down to the noises, and basically how irritating they can be. Ariel: *nods* Wonderful. Now all we need is a name? Derpy: How about sarcastic “Beautiful Noises” ? Berry: “Noises you Need” ? Ariel: What about Ampi-App? It’s a play on words to do with sound, while also combining the word App? Berry: Ampi-apps. Derpy: Sounds like a plan. Darules: *nods his mud-filled eyelids* Category:Blog posts